


Home Invasion

by icesnoe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Angry Oliver, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Home Invasion, Injured Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icesnoe/pseuds/icesnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver couldn't find Felicity after hearing there was a home invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Invasion

There was a knock on the door that Felicity wasn't expecting. It's been a long day and all she wants to do is to sleep.

  
"Oli..ver" she said surprised, definitely not who she was expecting to see.

  
Oliver saw her and at first was too shocked to say anything,seeing the bruise on her face and the bandages on her hand. After a minute the hours that he had spent searching for her and worrying about what had happened to her come crashing in like a ball of rage, hurt, and terror.  
"Why didn't you check before you opened the door!!" yelled Oliver. "I could have been an attacker, what were you thinking, especially after what happened!! Why didn't you call me right away."

  
"Why are you yelling at me, why would I have called you. This is my personal business. You are only my boss and don't get to tell me what I need to do. At most we are only fuck buddies. I'm not obligated to tell you what's happening in my personal life." yelled Felicity. "Now if you please, I've had a long day and want to get some sleep." by the end of her speech, Felicity was ready to cry.

  
All the anger and fear Oliver felt when he first arrived left him. "If you think I'm going to leave you are sorely mistaken." he said as he held to his chest.

  
"Oliver I just don't have the energy to deal with you right now. Please just leave so I can get some sleep."

  
As Oliver was about to answer, the phone rang. Felicity picked up "Thank you for calling. Please call back in another 4 hours."

  
"Why do you need a call in 4 hours?" questioned Oliver as he walked over.

  
"The doctor said someone needs to check on me every 4 hours for the next 24 hours since I have a slight concussion." answered Felicity.

  
Upon hearing this the anger in Oliver started to rise again. "And you think the best place for you is at a hotel, alone."

  
"Oliver please, just go."

  
"We have a lot to discuss but for right now you are getting into bed to get some sleep and I'm not going anywhere." as he was talking he laid her on the bed and tucked her in. He called up the front desk to stop the phone calls and got undress himself. He got under the covers and spooned her from behind encircling Felicity within his embrace. Felicity settled into his chest and sighed. Felicity's breathing evened out as Oliver held her.

  
The days event unfolded in Oliver's head. He didn't coming into the office in till noon due to meeting clients all morning. When he didn't see Felicity, he asked around finally someone answered that there was a home invasion at her house and that she would be off the next couple of days to deal with it. He left the office immediately only find her house in disarray and no Felicity in sight. Her next door neighbor Mrs. Fernandez was there and told him they took her to the hospital. When he got to the hospital no one would tell him anything. He had no idea where she was or how bad she's been injured. His saving grace came from a phone call from his secretary. She called to tell him that Felicity called and was staying at the Hilton downtown. She called to tell the office where they can reach her if there was an emergency.

  
Finally seeing Felicity after searching for hours had left him with raw emotions. He didn't intend to yell at her, but she really truly scared him. His heart finally slowing down once he had her in his arms. Thoughts of what could have happened keeps running through his mind, and if Felicity thought that they were nothing but boss and employee, then they need to redefine their relationship. They may have started as friends with benefit situation surely she should know that they are much more than that. He had set the rules, it's time for him to change it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scene in my head that I felt needed to be written. This could happen in the arrow verse or an AU. I'm not a writer so I don't know how to start or end this. It also means I only went through it once or else I'd be too chicken to post it. If anyone else would like to elaborate more on this scene, message me on tumblr: http://darling-olicity.tumblr.com/. 
> 
> Sorry for and mistakes.


End file.
